Team Toguro
Team Toguro are the main antagonists of the Dark Tournament Saga. Members [[Younger Toguro|'Younger Toguro']] :Younger Toguro is a human turned demon and the main antagonist during the Dark Tournament arc. Once a great martial arts master and Genkai's lover, Toguro was psychologically scarred when a demon name Kairin killed all the students at his dojo. Toguro and Genkai participate in the Dark Tournament and defeat Kairin in the final round. Toguro decides he does not want to age and lose his power, so as his prize for winning he asks to be turned into a demon. Fifty years later he returns to the Dark Tournament, challenging Yusuke, hoping he has finally found a fighter worthy of his full 100% power. [[Elder Toguro|'Elder Toguro']] :Elder Toguro is a human turned demon shapeshifter. He usually rides on his brother's shoulder, and often fights alongside him. Elder Toguro can alter the shape of his body to form weapons or to move his organs to escape harm, and also has powerful regenerative abilities, almost to the point of immortality. After being nearly destroyed by his brother, Elder Toguro is trapped in a regenerative state on the island where the Dark Tournament took place. There he is found by Sensui and devoured by Sensui's cohort Gourmet. This proves costly for Gourmet as Toguro easily takes control of his body. The indestructable Toguro faces Kurama who manages to attach him to the Cursed Tree, which keeps him immobilized and in a state of tormented delusion, constantly feeding off of him for eternity. [[Bui|'Bui']] :Bui is a demon warrior who possesses an immense battle aura. When he was younger Bui fought Younger Toguro and lost. He swore he would train and one day defeat him so Toguro invites Bui to join his team as he trains, but Bui is unable to surpass him. He wears heavy armor to suppress his aura and wields an axe larger than his own body. [[Karasu|'Karasu']] :Karasu is a demon bomber. He is able to use his aura to create bombs undetectable by lower level demons, as well as create bombs within his victims. He wears a mask over his mouth which restricts his unstable powers. He is also able to use his entire body as an explosive. [[Sakyo|'Sakyo']] :Sakyo (左京, Sakyō) is the wealthy owner of Team Toguro. He is a sociopath, who grew up torturing and killing animals and people. He has an affinity and knack for gambling, occassionally putting his own life on the line just for the thrill of it. He accumulates a vast fortune which he plans to use to create a hole to the demon plane, for no other reason than to just see what happens. Matches Quarter Finals Vs. Spirit Warriors :Younger Toguro vs. All Members - win Semi Finals Vs. Team Gorinjia :Karasu vs. Gormia - Win :Bui vs. Kurizam - Win :Elder Toguro vs. Red, Blue and Pink - Win Finals Vs. Team Urameshi :Karasu vs Kurama - Win (Default) :Bui vs Hiei - Loss :Elder Toguro vs Kuwabara - Loss :Younger Toguro vs Yusuke - Loss Story After Toguro fought Yusuke and lost, he wanted to test the spirit detective's true power in the Dark Tournament. Their team's leader, Sakyo, invites Team Urameshi, and they make it to the finals. In the last match, Toguro reaches 120% of his power, but still loses.